Lost In Time
by Shila
Summary: Ronin Warriors/Gundam Wing crossover. Quatre finds a waterfall in the woods and a whole other world...


Ronin/Gundam Crossover

Quatre sighed. It had been one of those long days that you wished would just end, no matter how. He felt like a corpse - Sandrock was in repairs - and all he wanted was to fall into a warm, soft bed and forget the entire past twenty-four hours. The battle had been hell, but the emotional turmoil just pushed him over the edge. He had blown up, screaming at Heero and Trowa about some stupid little thing. Duo had tried to shut him up, but he'd whirled around and socked him in the jaw. 

Needless to say, the others weren't speaking to him.

It was so beautiful, the waterfall and the forest surrounding it. Cye wished it could last forever and him with it, basking in the splendor and peace that came when he sat here and looked over this place. He never said anything but everyone knew it was his hiding spot. They could just never figure out where by the waterfall he hid himself away at.

He heard shouts and realized that Rowen was getting closer. He sighed and stood up, jumping down so the others would not find the true spot. 

"What, Rowen?" he asked softly, scaring the crap out of the blue-haired boy in front of him.

"Jesus, Cye, you can't do that to me!" Rowen exclaimed as he nearly fell into the water. The bearer of Torrent laughed and pulled him back from the edge. "Sorry, Ro," he said. "I forgot that you can't hear me coming."

"I'll show you not hearing...."

The two tumbled around in the small clearing, eventually falling into the water. Laughing and splashing each other, they scrambled out of the water and collapsed on the small bar of soft white sand. Ro's eyes drifted up into the sky, the clouds almost invisible through the trees floating past them at lazy summer's pace. A soft sigh escaped from his throat as he said, "I gotta get back, Ryo and I were going to the zoo to meet some chick he likes."

Cye mumbled his agreement, nearly asleep under the summer sun and sounds of rushing water. Rowen walked away, whistling off-key, as the brunette slipped deeper into his peace-induced nap.

Quatre picked up his pace. If someone noticed him walking through the halls in his rarely-worn hiking gear then they'd ask questions, and that was NOT something he felt like dealing with right now. 

He got outside and into the forest surrounding the compound, wandering far in the soft peace of the silent trees. He felt funny for a little while; and started seeing trees that he'd never noticed the likes of before. "Strange," he mumbled. "These look like the old oaks and maples of the past.... They're extinct now." Excited by his discovery, he kept walking, nearly forgetting the events of the past day as he almost skipped through the forest.

He heard strange noises yet soon realized (after healthily scaring himself) that it was just the sound of crashing water. He continued towards the sound, but was breathless when he saw its source.

It was the most beautiful waterfall he had ever set eyes on, and he had an idea it was natural. It was so... soothing he felt like lying down and sleeping right there, but a flash of color caught his eye. He carefully descended the hills around the river valley, dropping down silently next to a boy in a deep summer sleep. He looked closely at the sleeping young man; his light brown hair tumbled crazily about his face. He was wet, he noticed, and very much so. He looked like he'd fallen into the water. He was breathing, though, so Quatre didn't worry much. He sighed and sat down next to the boy, holding his knees to his chest and marveling at the sheer magnificence of the place. 

Cye cracked one eye open, wondering just how long he'd been out. He thought he caught a glimpse of Sage next to him, but on closer, more careful examination, he realized the totally spaced out boy bore nearly no resemblance. His platinum blond hair covered his eyes; Cye was certain the boy didn't know he was awake. He wondered why he was sitting there - almost like he was watching over the Ronin - but he stretched and sat up. 

Quatre must've jumped three feet into the air. He thought the strange boy had been asleep, but of course not. His heart was beating wildly as the other boy blushed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Quatre nodded slightly and pulled his nails out of his palms. It was only then that he realized the boy's clothes were really archaic, like something out of the twentieth century. The boy's big black combat boots and skintight jeans kind of looked out of place in the forest. The silver MILK BALL (what the hell did that mean?) shirt and leather jackt didn't help much either. Something didn't fit here but it didn't much matter. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the boy's soft voice.

"My name is Cye, I live close by. And that sounded really stupid."

Quatre smiled. He supposed the bit of rhyme had been accidental as he introduced himself. "I'm Quatre... What is this place?"

Cye looked slightly confused, but said, "Well, this is the forest of Shinjuku city."

"A colony?"

"No... a city in Japan."

"On EARTH?!?"

The brunette nodded slowly at the outbusrt. "Where else, Mars?"

"But I was just on K11..."

Cye raised one eyebrow at him. "Are you feeling alright, Quatre?"

The blond smiled uneasily. "What year is this?"

"2001."

Quatre fell to the ground in a dead faint, platinum hair falling over flickering eyes. Cye carefully pulled him over one shoulder and headed back to the house. Good thing it was a short hike; the boy didn't weigh that much but he was still worn out from hiking around earlier, not to mention screwing around with Rowen. As he approached the house, he was very glad to see Sage's little green sportscar sitting in the driveway. Seiji would know what to do. _Rowen and Ryo must've left already, he thought,__ cause their car's not here. And Kento's Harley isn't here, either. _

He raced up to the house, carefully opening the door and slipping inside. He laid the limp pilot on the sofa, scurrying into the kitchen to make tea. He heard someone descending the stairs. "Seiji?" he called.

"What have you brought home this time, Cye?" the blond asked icily. "Looks like another hooligan tome."

"Seiji, he was in the woods and just passed out."

"Well what did you to him?"

"Nothing, he was asking me what year it was but when said it he fell out cold."

"Please tell me that you didn't really say 2001," a soft voice interrupted from the doorway. 

Cye turned around, unconsciously flashing a huge grin. "Well, yes, it IS 2001, but are you okay?"

"That's just not possible..." Quatre mumbled, falling into one of the six chairs around the table. "I was just on K11 in... I can't even remember... 23 something..." His words trailed away to nothingness as the haughty Seiji got his tea and left the kitchen without a word, just a glance at Cye. One violet eye glittered with a teasing promise under the fall of his golden hair. 

Cye's cheeks reddened a bit; Quatre couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen anyone be embarrased so much; even he just brushed off Duo's advances without a hint of red to be seen. Well, now, anyway. _I wonder where Duo is..._

His thoughts were shattered when he heard the quiet voice. "Would you like some tea?"

He smiled and nodded, happy that if this was real and he was stuck in a different time, that he'd been found by a relatively nice person like this Cye. He figured they were about the same age; Cye looked younger than his guess at 16; but then again, so did Quatre. He accepted the cup of hot tea and sipped at it slowly, watching as the other boy did the same. 

"Who are you, really?" Cye asked softly. 

"Well, my name is Quatre Rabera Winner, and I'm the pilot of Sandrock. Well, in the future, anyway." The time-traveler looked up at Cye. "How did I get here? I saw weird trees in the forest right before I found the waterfall." 

"My money's saying that that is not any normal forest. I don't go in it any farther; once a friend of mine got lost out there and saw some really weird stuff. Hasn't been the same since." 

Quatre looked at him skeptically, but in his eyes there was a glimmer of belief. "You mean like a magic forest?"

Cye shrugged. "Why not? I mean, there's the whole mystical armors thing and the Netherrealm and Tulpa, why not a magic forest?"

"Whoa whoa back up there... Mystical armors?"

Cye nodded, a bit of pride in his gesture. He pulled out his kanji ball; the small turquoise gem seeming to shine softly in the sunlight. "I bear the armor of Torrent. I'm a superhero kinda deal; you know, kill the bad guy, save the world. Got some really good friends out of the deal too."

Quatre stared in amazement/doubt as the armor bearing brunette slipped the kanji ball back into a pocket. "Well, I guess you could say the same for me. I am the pilot of a Gundam fighter, Sandrock, a galaxy-wide hero as well..."

"Well then maybe it wasn't coincidence we met," Cye said, the overworking imagination of his glittering in his blue-green eyes. Quatre laughed, a musical sound that stirred Cye's imagination to after dark activities. "Maybe," he said. "Maybe..."


End file.
